


Emerald Dress

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Mentions of Sex, Name-Calling, Sexist Comments, Swearing, kinda angsty, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: What happens when Sirius falls in love with a pureblood?





	Emerald Dress

Sirius Black hated you. It was no fault of your own, but he could not stand being around you. You came from a family just as elitist as his, you were one in a long line of Slytherins, and he was absolutely head over heels in love with you.

“Black, Potter,” Slughorn scolds for what must be the tenth time this minute, “Separate. Black, you’re with (L/N). Potter, Evans.” James gives Sirius a cheeky smile, earning him a slap to the arm. Sirius comes over to your table, pulling out his notes and completely ignoring you.

“Could you get some foxglove?” you ask, not taking your eyes of the cauldron in front of you.

He rolls his eyes but gets up, meeting James at the ingredient cupboard. “It hasn’t been five minutes, and Evans already rejected you,” Sirius jokes, looking for the ingredient. “You owe me, by the way. If you hadn’t caused a distraction, I wouldn’t be paired with that wretched snake (L/N).”

“Oh please. You are thrilled to be paired with her.”

“I can’t even stand her! What makes you think I like her?” Sirius exclaims, rather insulted that his friend thinks he would date you.

“The fact that you can find her almost immediately, no matter where she is.” James smirks as Sirius’s cheeks redden. “And the fact that you keep moaning her name in your sleep.”

Sirius’s cheeks turn from a dusted pink to a sunburnt red. “Hate sex is not the same as love, or even like, sex.” He quickly grabs the vial before returning to you.

“Took you long enough,” you mutter, taking the foxglove and measuring out how much you need.

“For someone who is terrible at potions, you could be nicer.”

Your head snaps up to see him. “Well then, if you’re the potion master, tell me, what exactly am I doing wrong?”

“For starters, the potion is supposed to be blue, not red, and foxglove isn’t even an ingredient.”

You have never felt more humiliated. Not only were you so wrong and completely ruined your potion, but Sirius Black was the one who corrected you. You never thought you had any feeling for Sirius other than hatred. You were perfectly fine with that until your friend said, “I can’t stand being in the same room as you two. Feeling all that sexual tension…Y’all just need to bang out your problems and date already.”

“You didn’t think to tell me that before I mixed it?”

“What fun would that be?”

You roll your eyes and lean back, letting him take control. You hate to admit it, but the potion turned out better than you would have thought.

~~~

Mail day was never fun. Not for you, anyway. Your parents took mail day as a chance to show everyone your wealth. They took it upon themselves to send you lavish jewelry from every country they visited, reminders of responsibilities and banquets you had when you got back, and worst of all, clothes. You could hide the jewelry, you could ignore the reminders, but everyone saw the clothes. Some kids got homemade sweaters, others got tourist shirts, you got dresses that would rival the queen’s.

You groan when you see your owl swoop into the dining hall with a dress bag hanging from its talons. Everyone’s eyes follow it until it reaches you. There is a small note attached to it. “For the ball, we know you will not disappoint.” You unzip your dress bag, revealing an emerald colored dress. Wanting nothing more than to get everyone’s eyes off you, you rush to your room to hide the dress.

“The princess doesn’t like her gift,” a familiar voice taunts, earning snickers from his friends. “Too flashy?”

You roll your eyes and attempt to advance on the stairs past him. “Move, Black.”

“What, I don’t get to see?”

“If you’re so obsessed with the dress, you can have it,” you respond, shoving the dress bag at him and storming off, back down the stairs.

“Go on, mate, open it,” James urges.

Sirius rolls his eyes but unzips the bag anyway, seeing the emerald dress. He rolls his eyes before turning to his friends. “Let’s have some fun, shall we.”

~~~

You walk to your normal seat in potions, groaning when you see Sirius Black in the seat next to yours. “What are you doing here, Black? Shouldn’t you be disrupting class with your friends?”

“Someone needs to keep you from making the wrong potion,” he teases, running his fingers through his hair and revealing a green strip of fabric tied to his wrist.

“I can’t believe it. Sirius Black, supporting Slytherin. What’s the occasion?”

“Hm? Oh, you see, the dress wasn’t really my size, but I thought I should put it to use, so I cut it up, turned it into these. I’m sure your family won’t mind.”

You roll your eyes. “That dress was worth as much as your family’s fortune. Not that you give a damn.”

“Princess get her feelings hurt?” He pouts his lips in mock pity.

“Fuck off, Black.”

Glancing around the class, you see his friends with the same fabric bracelets. Of course, they were in on it.

~~~

You decide to skip dinner and go to bed before you have a chance to see Black anymore. Throughout the day, you found thin slivers of your emerald dress around the castle. You began to wonder if you had any dress left.

Your question was answered when you approached your door.

The emerald dress was hanging off your doorknob, only now it was much shorter and had just enough cut out of the bodice that if you were to put it on, your breasts would be exposed. Pinned to the dress is a note that reads, “Princess, it truly was a beautiful dress, though, I’m certain I made it better. Maybe you can show it off at one of those banquets Walburga talks so much about. I’m sure they would love it. ~A Measly Peasant”

Your friend comes up behind you. “I think he’d like a private showing.”

“I think he’d like a knife to the eye.”

“I mean, he got the position-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

She frowns but doesn’t say anything.

~~~

“Did you like your gift, Princess?” is the first thing you hear when you walk into the dining hall.

“If you wanted to see my breasts so much, you should have asked, that way I could get the satisfaction of saying ‘you would never be so fortunate’ to your face,” you respond, throwing the dress in his lap. His friends chuckle as you storm off.

When you reach your seat, your owl is already waiting for you, a note in the familiar emerald stationary tied to its ankle. You open the note, revealing your mother’s handwriting.

“(Y/N),

“I hope you liked the dress. If not, I completely understand; I thought it was a bit overstated. The true beauty of the dress should be the woman in it rather than the dress itself. We have a few more for you, but those will be better for a family event. After all, we don’t want to spend all our money on the school.

“Mrs. Black asked about you. Of course, wondering when you’ll get your mark, but she also asked a favor of you. You see, not only has her eldest been sorted to Gryffindor, but his friends believe that we are villains for wishing muggles stay far away from the wizarding world, which means he won’t be joining us anytime soon. She wants you to help convince him. Since he is obviously easily influenced, it shouldn’t take much. The black dress I sent you last March should do the trick. A bloodline like his should not be tainted with mudblood.

“With all our love”

You fold the letter back up and stick it in your pocket. If your mother thought you were going to convince Sirius Black to join the Death Eaters, she was insane. There was no way you could convince him, even if you were interested in their beliefs because that would mean talking to him, and that would mean spending time with him, and that would mean ignoring the butterflies in your stomach.

~~~

You wake up to an angry knock at your door. Seeing as all your roommates had decided to take full advantage of the Hogsmeade trip, you were the only one who could silence the beast on the other side. “What the fuck-” You pause, seeing Sirius Black with his fist raised, ready to knock again.

“I can’t believe you!” he yells, lowering his fist. “I fucking hate you!”

“Gee, good morning to you too,” you mutter. “If all you wanted was to yell at me, I’m going back to sleep.”

“You’re not even going to pretend to know what I’m talking about?!”

“If this is still about the boob thing, I’m not backing down, and you’re being a bit immature. Oh, shit. Are you okay?” Your eyes widen when you see the tears streaming down his face. Sure, you couldn’t stand the guy, but seeing him cry broke your heart. “Come on in.”

He sniffles and walks into your room. “I knew she talked to Regulus, but I never thought she would take it outside the family. Now, I’m just the poor, disgraced child who won’t fucking join.”

You suddenly realize what he’s upset about and admit, “I’m not joining.”

“If you’re saying that to get me to-”

“I don’t want to hurt you! Not now anyway. I’m not going to kick you when you’re down. I’ll wait until you get back up.”

He smiles faintly. “Why did she have to ask you, of all people?”

“No idea. I find her quite insufferable and wish she would leave me alone.”

He smiles larger before frowning again. “Why aren’t you joining?”

“I don’t think I need to explain myself to the person who came banging on my door at ten thirty in the morning, then started crying in my room.”

“I’m crying out of frustration. You make it seem like I’ve gone soft.”

He sits on one of the beds.

“Oh, no. You’re not crying now, which means I can go back to hating you, so get out.”

He pouts. “But, Your Highness, I-”

“Get out.”

He sighs but leaves, taking note of the small smile on your lips.

~~~

“Moony, if I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?” Sirius asks, sitting on his bed.

“No, but I promise to stifle my laughter,” Remus responds, not looking up from his book.

“Close enough.” Sirius puts his head in his hands. “I think I may have fallen in love with a girl I hate.”

“Well, duh. We all knew that you loved (Y/N). You aren’t the most subtle person.”

“Well, since you seem to be the love expert, how the hell do I get her to like me?”

~~~

You walk into potions, groaning when you see Sirius still insists on sitting next to you.

“What do you want, Black? I already told you I’m not going to convince you of doing anything stupid.”

“I wanted to apologize for being an ass,” he says, holding his hands behind his back.

“Which time?”

“All of them, but specifically the dress incident.”

You stare at him for a second, making sure his apology is sincere before telling him you were sorry as well.

“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. I promise it’s nice.”

You don’t know what force overtakes your body and closes your eyes, but you’re glad something does because when you open your eyes, you see the emerald dress, completely mended with a small note pinned to it.

“I’d be honored if you let me be your prince.”


End file.
